sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Биологические нейронные сети
Для нейронных сетей в компьютерах, см. искусственная нейронная сеть. Биологические нейронные сети — (иногда называются нейронными путями) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neural_pathway представляют собой ряд взаимосвязанных нейронов, чья активность определяет узнаваемый линейный путь. Интерфейс, через который нейроны взаимодействуют со своими соседями, как правило, состоит из нескольких аксонов, связанных с помощью синапсов в дендритах других нейронов. Если сумма входных сигналов нейрона в одном превосходит определенный порог https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neural_pathway, нейрон передает через потенциал действия https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Action_potential (AP) на холмик аксонов и передает этот электрический сигнал вдоль аксона. В противоположность этому, нейронная схема это функциональный объект, соединенных между собой нейронов, который способен регулировать собственную активность, используя контур обратной связи https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feedback (по аналогии с контуром управления в кибернетике). Биологические нейронные сети вдохновили дизайн искусственных нейронных сетей https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_neural_network. Начало исследования Ранние методы лечения нейронных сетей можно найти в Герберт Спенсер "с принципами психологии, 3-е издание (1872), Теодора Мейнерта 'S Психиатрия (1884), Уильям Джеймс' Принципы психологии (1890), и Зигмунд Фрейд" Проект для научной психологии (в составе 1895). Первое правило нейронов обучения было описано в Hebb в 1949 году, в Хебба обучения. Таким образом, Хебба спаривание пресинаптических и постсинаптических активностей может существенно изменить динамические характеристики синаптической связи и, следовательно, способствовать или препятствовать передаче сигнала. Неврологи Уоррен Стерджис McCulloch и Walter Pitts опубликовали первые работы по обработке нейронных сетей. J. Y. Lettvin; H. R. Maturana; W. S. McCulloch; W. H. Pitts (1959), "What the frog's eye tells the frog's brain.", Proc. Inst. Radio Engr. (47): 1940––1951Они показали теоретически, что сети искусственных нейронов могут осуществлять логические, арифметические и символические функции. Упрощенные модели биологических нейронов были созданы, теперь обычно их называют персептроны или искусственные нейроны. Эти простые модели приходилось (т.е. потенциалы в пост-синаптической мембране) суммировать в теле клетки. Более поздние модели также предусмотрели возбуждающие и тормозные синапсические передачи. Неврология Неврология — научное исследование в нервной системе. "Neuroscience". Merriam-Webster Medical Dictionary.Традиционно, нейробиология была замечена в отрасли биологии. Тем не менее, в настоящее время является междисциплинарной наукой, сотрудничает с другими такими областями: химия, когнитивная наука, информатика, инженерия, лингвистика, математика, медицина (в том числе неврология), генетика, и смежными дисциплинами, включая философию, физику и психологию. Связи между нейронами Связи между нейронами гораздо сложнее, чем те, которые реализуется в нейронных вычислительных архитектурах. Основные виды связей между нейронами это при помощи химических синапсов и электрических узлов разрыва. Один из принципов, по которым работают нейроны нервной клетки является принцип суммирования сигнала, т.е. потенциалы в постсинаптических мембранах подводятся в теле клетки. Если деполяризация нейрона в аксоне идет выше порога потенциала действия, что она проходит вниз по аксону в соответствии с конечными окончаниями для передачи сигнала другим нейронам. Возбуждённые и заторможенные синапсы осуществляют передачу в основном тормозных постсинаптических потенциалов и возбуждающих постсинаптических потенциалов. На уровне электрофизиологическом, существуют различные явления, которые изменяют характеристики отклика отдельных синапсов (так называемый отклик синаптической пластичности) и отдельных нейронов (внутренней пластичности). Они часто делятся на краткосрочные пластичности и долгосрочные пластичности. Долгосрочная синаптическая пластичность часто утверждает, что она может быть, скорее всего, памятью субстрата. Обычно термин "Нейропластичность" относится к изменениям в мозге, которые вызваны активностью или опытом. Соединения отображения временных и пространственных характеристик 300px|thumb|Например, схема процесса передачи нервного сигнала в химическом синапсеВременные характеристики относятся к непрерывно модифицированной деятельности и зависит от эффективности синаптической передачи, что называется шип-зависимой синаптической пластичностью. Это было отмечено в нескольких исследованиях. Эффективность синаптической передачи может от этого подвергать кратковременное увеличение (так называемое содействие) или уменьшение (депрессии) в зависимости от активности пресинаптического нейрона. Индукционные долгосрочные изменения в синаптической эффективности, по долгосрочном потенцировании (LTP) или депрессии (ООО), сильно зависят от относительных сроков наступления возбуждающего постсинаптического потенциала (где пост — это после) и потенциала постсинаптического действия. LTP индуцируются серией потенциалов действия, которые вызывают различные биохимические реакции. В конечном счете, что бы привести к реакции экспрессии новых рецепторов клеточных мембран постсинаптических нейронов или что бы повысить эффективность существующих рецепторов через фосфорилирование. Back-propagating (обратное распространение ошибки обучения (нейронной сети), обратная связь (при обучении нейронной сети) потенциалов действия не может произойти, потому что после того, когда потенциал действия проходит вниз заданного сегмента аксона, напряжение натриевых каналов(каналов Na +) (Натриевый насосhttp://www.nemoai.narod.ru/Library/Zaentsev-NeuroNets.pdf) замыкается, таким образом блокируя любое переходное открытие от вызванного изменения внутриклеточного канала (На +), предотвращая генерацию потенциала действия обратно к телу клетки. В некоторых клетках, однако, нейронное обратное распространение присходит через дендриты и может иметь важные последствия для синаптической пластичности и вычислений. Нейрон в головном мозге требует одного сигнала к нервно-мышечному соединению, чтобы стимулировать сокращение постсинаптической мышечной клетки. В спинном мозге, однако, по крайней мере, необходимо иметь 75 афферентных нейронов, необходимых для производства обжига. Эта картина осложняется постоянным изменением временнных связнй между нейронами, в то время как некоторые клетки могут испытать свои возбуждающие постсинаптические потенциалы (ВПСП)http://www.benbest.com/science/anatmind/anatmd3.html с более широким периодом времени, чем другие. В то время как в синапсах в период развития синаптической депрессии мозга это особенно широко наблюдается и было предположение, что она ведёт к упрощению процедур во взрослом мозге. Области в нейронных сетях Восприимчивым полем https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Receptive_field, особенно область сенсорного пространства (например, поверхности тела, или сетчатки), в котором стимул https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stimulus_(physiology) вызовет увольнение этого нейрона — это небольшие области в процессе всего поля зрения. Любой данный нейрон реагирует только на подмножества стимулов в его рецептивном поле. Это свойство называется тюнингом. Что касается видения, точнее визуального зрения в более ранних визуальных областях https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_system, нейроны имеют простую настройку. Например, нейрон в V1 зоне первичной зрительной коры может уволить любой вертикальный стимул в его рецептивном поле. В высших зрительных зонах нейроны имеют сложную настройку. Например, в веретенообразной извилине, нейрон может сработать только тогда, когда некоторый объект появляется в рецепторном поле. Известно также, что многие части мозга генерируют пространственно-временные модели электрической активности, которым пространственно близко соответствует макет изображения на сетчатке (это известно как retinotopy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Retinotopy). Кажется, далее, что образы, которые происходят из чувств и внутренне генерируемых образов, могут иметь общую онтологию на более высоких уровнях корковой обработки (смотри, например, Язык мысли https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Language_of_thought_hypothesis). О многих частях мозга некоторые характеристики уже были сделаны, определены задачи, соотносящиеся с его деятельностью. В головном мозге, память, весьма вероятно, представленные формы активации среди сетей нейронов. Тем не менее, как эти представления формируются, извлекаются и достигают сознательного понимания, это не полностью понятно. Когнитивные процессы https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cognition, которые характеризуют человеческий интеллект, главным образом, к ним приписываются возникающие свойства сложных динамических характеристик в сложных системах https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Complex_systems, которые составляют нейронные сети. Таким образом, исследование и моделирование этих сетей привлекают широкий интерес в разных парадигмах и различные теории были сформулированы, чтобы объяснить различные аспекты их поведения. Одним из них — субъектом нескольких теорий — считается особое свойство нейронной сети: возможность узнать сложные узоры. Головной мозг и оптическое изображение thumb|250px|Рис.9,Зрительные тропы [[мозга]][[Файл:Visualcortex++.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Рис.4. Мозг человека. Красным цветом обозначена первичная зрительная кора 'стриарная кора', 'зрительная зона V1']]'Зрительная кора''' является частью коры больших полушарий головного мозга, отвечающая за обработку зрительной информации. Наше визуальное зрение как известно, делится на восприятие изображения предметов на уровне сетчатки глаза — низшем фоторецепторном уровне и нейронном уровне — в зрительных отделах головного мозга. При этом на низшем уровне мы воспринимаем изображение не в цвете, а на высшем уровне мы видим это же изображение в цвете. Отделы зрительной коры главным образом сосредоточены в затылочной доле каждого из полушарий головного мозга, в стриарной коре или зрительной зоне V1) . Оппонентно выделенные самые яркие сигналы видимых лучей света S,M,L — RGB (не в цвете), сфокусированных предметных точек на экстерорецепторы колбочки сетчатки глаза (рецепторный уровень), по зрительным нервам пересылаются сюда, в зрительную кору. Здесь формируется бинокулярное (стерео) цветное оптическое изображение (нейронный уровень). Впервые, субъективно мы ощущаем цвет, который является лично нашим. (При определении цвета методом колориметрии цвет оценивается данными среднестатистического наблюдателя большой группы здоровых людей) Понятие зрительная кора включает первичную зрительную кору (также называемую стриарной корой или зрительной зоной V1) и экстрастриарную зрительную кору — зоны V2, V3, V4, и V5. (См. о зонах V2, V3, V4, и V5 в статье Зрительная кора) Философские вопросы Методы исследования См. также *Искусственная нейронная сеть *Биологическая кибернетика *Биологические нейронные модели *Вдохновители вычислений *Коды *Целостность науки *Как работает разум от Стивен Пинкер *Перечень регионов в человеческом мозге *Нейронные вычисления *Нейронная сеть *Неврология *Нейронны колебания *Нейроинформатика *Параллельно распределенная обработка *Импульсные связb сети *Синаптическая пластичность Примечания Внешние ссылки * Learning, Memory and Plasticity * Comparison of Neural Networks in the Brain and Artificial Neural Networks * Lecture notes at MIT OpenCourseWare * Computation in the Brain * Signaling Properties of the Neuron * The Problem of Neuronal Coding * Biological Neural Network Toolbox - A free Matlab toolbox for simulating networks of several different types of neurons * WormWeb.org: Interactive Visualization of the C. elegans Neural Network - C. elegans, a nematode with 302 neurons, is the only organism for whom the entire neural network has been uncovered. Use this site to browse through the network and to search for paths between any 2 neurons. * Introduction to Neurons and Neuronal Networks, Neuroscience Online (electronic neuroscience textbook) * Delaying Pulse Networks (Wave Interference Networks) Категория:Нейронные сети Категория:Нервная система Категория:Познание